eternal_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nephilim
A Nephilim is the child conceived by an Angel and a Human: as such they have the power of an Angel and the soul of a human, making them very powerful. Nephilims are considered by their angelic uncles/ aunts abominations and for this reason they were hunted down to extinction, however some of them survived and they formed an army known as the Winged. History Characteristics Nephilims inherited their parents light and as such they are described as being even brighter than their parents, reflecting their greater powers. Nephilims are also famous for being very fair, even more than their parents, since they saw how much merciless they can be. When they are fighting, Nephilims are described as becoming very cold and focused only on their fight, like if nothing else matters: Nephilims often use their wings and their powers to achieve victory easier. Nephilims are described as being very beautiful, since they inherited Angels' beauty and in their true aspect they become so beautiful that is very hard to watch them without being stunned by their buty. Most Nephilims were sired by Angels shunned from Heaven and as such their wings are completely dark. Types of Nephilim * Seraphem (sired by a Seraph) * Eros (sired by a Cherubin) * Guardians (sired by a Grigori) Powers and Abilities Nephilims are described as being capable to fight on equal ground against Angels that are more powerful than those that sired them, showing that they are powerful beings. * Higher Angelic Powers -''' Nephilims have the same powers of Angels, but to a higher degree, allowing them to best and defeat their parents. ** 'Angelic Smite -' Nephilims can smite weaker beings like their parents, burning their inside out. When they do so, their victim's eyes and mouth will produce a white light. * 'Immortality -' When Nephilims reach full maturity, they stop aging and can possibly live for even billions of years. ** 'Nigh Invulnerability -' The body of a Nephilim is very hard to injure, since it can resist any Earth weapon and yhey are also moderately resistant against magical weaponary. Nephilims can also take a lot of attacks from powerful beings and survive, however stronger beings can defeat them and surpass their defences. *** 'Angelic Weaknesses Immunity -' Nephilims are immune to their angelic parents weaknesses and as such they do not lose their wings because of their self judgemnt and their grace is tied to their soul in a far better way than that of Angels. Nephilims are also a bit resistant to Dark attribute powers, however they can still be injured by it. ** 'Advanced Healing Factor -' Nephilims heal much faster than Angels and is very hard to injure them permanently, however they must use their powers to heal from injuries inflicted by Dark attribute powers, otherwise the dark energy will spread and kill them. *** 'Wings Regenaration -' Unlike their parents, Nephilims are capable to regrow their wings into a short amount of time, while Angels can remain without their wings for centuries if anyone doesn't restrore them. * 'Angelic Magic -' Nephilims inherited their parents holy magic and they can use it to empower themselves and fight against many dark creatures. Their magic is stronger than that of Angels and they can use it either as a weapon or to protect and save their loved ones, giving Nephilims a vast magical arsenal. ** 'Healing/ Purification -' Nephilims are capable to heal and purify anyone from dark corruptions, however they can only do so toward those who are affected by powers weaker or on pair with theirs. Otherwise the Nephilims will require an upgrade to their powers so that it can work out, allowing them to heal and save people from more powerful injuries *** 'Resurrection -' Nephilims can resurrect anyone just like an Angel, however they can do so toward creatures that are weaker than them. Nephilims cannot also resurrect someone that is erased from existance, unless some first finds a way to bring it back. ** 'Photokinesis -' As the offspring of Angels, children of Anu, Nephilims posses advanced photokinetic powers and they can use them to kill powerful Dark creatures and also to seriously injure Demons, allowing many Nephilims to defeat many foes in few seconds. *** 'White Light -' Nephilims are capable to conjure the purest form of light, the White Light and use it to destroy anything in their way: this light is strong enough to allow Nephilims to oblitarate any Demon that they meet on their way or even completely destroy a building. * 'Wings Manifestation -' Nephilims can manifest their wings like their angelic parents, allowing them to fly and to have a new weapon, since Nephilims' wings are very durable and they can also be used as weapons. ** 'Dimensional Travel -' Nephilims use their wings to travel between dimensions and go through realms in just a few hours. * 'Superhuman Strength -' Nephilims are stronger than their angelic parent and as such they are capable to fight against many beings and best them with only the brute force, showing that they are very strong, especially those sired by Higher Angels, that surpass many foes in terms of strength. Nephilims are strong enough to defeat many Monsters and is very hard to best them, especially if they use their magic to protect themselves from any danger. * 'Superhuman Speed - Nephilims '''are known to be very fast and capable to appear like if they are teleporting, showing that is very hard to catch them and best them. Nephilims are faster than many Angels and Demons and is very hard to catch them, since they can use their wings to move faster. ** '''Wings Speed -' When Nephilims use their wings, they are much faster than when they were on foot and as such it becomes very difficult to catch them, since they can move much better than many creatures, allowing them to become almost impossible to stop without the aid of magic or other powers. * 'Superhuman Agility -' Nephilims are very agile and they are capable to perform many feats that even Angels cannot achieve. They can become very dangerous and capable to make movements that would require most of the humans years to master, while to them is natural. Nephilims are capable to move between their foes with grace, allowing them to defeat many of them. ** 'Superhuman Reflexes -' Nephilims' reflexes are much greater than those of many creatures and they can best many foes with their bare hands, allowing to fight on equal ground against many foes. Nephilims' reflexes are even better than those of Cambions, since they train harder to catch objects and they use weapons more usually than Cambions. * 'Superhuman Durability-' Nephilims are very durable and they can take many blows that would kill a human. Their bodies is capable to take many earth weapons and they can also resist many magical weaponary, however Nephilims are not strong enough to resist Primordial Species weapons and even Seraphems, Nephilim sired by Seraphim, cannot survive these weapons if they are pierced through the heart. * 'Superhuman Stamina -' Nephilims are immune to any human weakness and they can exert themselves in prolong harsh activities and they will not tire. * 'Telepathy -' Nephilims inherited their parents telepathy and they can use it to communicate with others through their mind; Nephilims can also project their thoughts and hear the voices of Angels. * 'Holy Blood -' The blood of a Nephilim can be used to kill many Cambions, however some of them can develop a tolerance to its poisonus effect and survive it. Nephilims can only kill weaker Demons with their blood. Weaknesses Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping Beings * 'Angels - '''Common Angels can only harm Nephilims before being inevitably defeated, since Nephilims can easily control their body and mind. * '''Demons -' Commmon Demons can only harm Nephilims before being surely defeated * 'Monsters -' Common Monsters cannot kill a Nephilim, but they can only injure them. Items * 'Magical Weaponary - ' Nephilims can only be injured by magical weapons, especially if they are strong enough to take their effects. * 'Magic -' Nephilims can still be hurt by magic and affect their senses, however Nephilims can easily burn the effects out with their powers. Killing or Destroying Beings * '''Cambions '-' Cambions are as powerful as Nephilims and as such they match Nephilims and they can best them. * 'Primordial Species -' Beings like Seraphim, Abyssal Demons, Dark Gods, Grimm Reapers, Apocalypse Horsemen, Protogenoi, Primordial Beastes, Chronologistes and Space Keepers are capable to defeat any Cambion, however Seraphems can defeat them. * 'Primordial Beings - '''The first beings that created everything are capable to defeat any Nephilim with ease and erase it from existance. * '''Higher Angels -' Higher Angels can defeat common Nephilims , however Higher Nephilims are too powerful to be defeated by them. Seraphim can only be defeated by a Seraphem. * 'Greater Demons -' Greater Demons can defeat any Nephilim, however Higher Nephilims are too powerful to be defeated by them. Abyssal Demons can only be defeated by a Seraphem. Items * 'Primordial Species Weaponary -' Weapons that are as powerful as those of Primordial Species are capable to kill any Nephilim, especially if they are pierced through their heart. Known Nephilims Damon Morgenstern.jpg|Damon Morgenstern (Seraphem/ Son of Lucifer) Jason.jpg|Jason (Chief Guardian/ Leader of the Winged) Rosalie.png|Rosalie (Eros) Mason.jpg|Mason (Nephilim) Elena.jpg|Elena (Seraphem/ Daughter of Azrael) Eric.jpg|Eric (Nephilim) *Damon Morgenstern (Seraphem/ Son of Lucifer) *Jason ( Chief Guardian/ Ledader of the Winged) *Rosalie (Eros) *Sebastian *Maria *Mason (Nephilim) *Elena (Seraphem/ Daughter of Azrael) *Niklaus *Eric (Nephilim) Category:Eternal Battles Category:Angels